The field of the invention is alarm devices and the device more particularly relates to alarms for signaling the unwanted attempt to open a latched door. Whereas latch devices are commonly used to lock a door from the inside, many latch devices may be defeated by an intruder particularly the widely used chain and latch method which can be opened if not properly installed.
Various noise-making devices are also widely used to call attention to an intruder utilizing conductive tapes, switches both magnetic and mechanical which are commonly connected to a bell, horn or other noise maker. While such devices do sound an alarm or trigger a silent alarm, such devices do not, in themselves, help prevent an opening of the door. Furthermore, if not deactivated, these alarms are readily sounded by mistake and tend to lose effectiveness because of this.